Color
by VioTanequil
Summary: She is Orihime. She cares for them even when no one else does. She cares for them even if they don’t think they deserve it. As long as they have a soul, she will care for them. It doesn't matter what kind of soul. It really doesn't matter.


She finds them funny. Why don't they all make friends and be happy together, like Ishida-kun and Sado-kun and Kurosaki-kun and Tatsuki-chan and Kuchiki-san and her?

She doesn't understand it. Orihime doesn't. For her, the idea of being completely alone and having to rely on herself and only herself is unthinkable. It just does not happen. She knows that her friends are coming to save her, and she knows that they will never leave her alone. And maybe Kurosaki-kun doesn't think of her the same way as he thinks of Kuchiki-san, but she doesn't really care. It doesn't really matter. What matters is that they will be coming for her.

And she doesn't understand how come the Espada don't seem to have this concept. She's seen them. And they're really different from her. They don't like her. But she's okay with that. Because they don't really know what they are doing. As far as she is concerned, the fact that they don't have friends means they don't know anything.

And so she's going to teach them. She's going to teach them what it means to have fun, what it means to be nice to others. She's going to be the mummy that they've always wanted but never had. She knows. Kuchiki-san has said it before. They are Hollows, and most of them don't remember what it's like to be a human, to be a soul. Which is why she's doing this.

She is Orihime. She cares for them even when no one else does. She cares for them even if they themselves don't think they deserve it. She doesn't care, really. As long as they have a soul, she will care for them. Because she sees that the Espada are not completely hollows. They are half. And that means they have at least half a soul. And Ichimaru-taicho and Tousen-taicho too.

She sits on the nice long couch. Such a pity that everything is white in this place. There must be something that can be done, no? Aha! Maybe they can paint the walls! Maybe if she manages to persuade one of the Espada, they can persuade Aizen, and then they can make the place more colorful! Seeing as Ulquiorra-san rarely lied to her because he didn't see the point in it, as he had said, that meant that she was not going to be leaving the place soon, because Kurosaki-kun and the others might not be strong enough to fight the Espada. That means that she will have plenty of time to help make the Espada happy. She claps her hands happily, waiting for Ulquiorra-san to come with lunch.

Since Ulquiorra-san doesn't like being around her, maybe she can ask him to see if Wonderwyce-kun can come over next time. She can baby-sit him and then they can play. Wonderwyce-kun looks very artistic, and he's probably a very good painter. Maybe Wonderwyce-kun can ambush Tousen-san and they can play with face paints. Or maybe they can paint the walls a different color. Or try out that new technique that sensei taught her the other time, back in Karakura Town. The one with the paint balloons and the wall. Orihime beams at the thought of making the place more colorful. Aizen-sama might be really powerful and everything, but he doesn't seem artistic at all.

Maybe not only that. Maybe she can ask some of the other Espada to come and join her. Nnoitra-san looks like he'd be quite good at Twister. He has a long body and long limbs. Maybe Grimmjow-san would want to join in too, since he's really obsessed with wanting to be the best. And then maybe Szayel-san and Ulquiorra-san will want to play chess. Or Scrabble. And maybe they can all play Monopoly! Hm… would Aizen-sama and Ichimaru-san want to play Risk? They can play Risk too. There's enough to go around. The Risk board is big enough for nearly everyone.

And maybe not only that. Maybe they can play other games. Like catching, like Ice and Water. Like… sports! They could play beach volleyball! There's the sand, and if you ignore the fact that there's no water for miles around, then it's sufficient. She can teach them. She knows how to play, after all. And not only that. There are really many many things that they can play.

Soccer, basketball, rugby? There's so much to play! There's so much that they can do! And since the Espada don't seem to go out much, because there doesn't seem to be much for them to do around anyway, since Aizen-sama is still in the initial stages of planning or something like that, she's sure she can persuade them or something. Maybe Stark-san would want to play. She giggles at the thought of the Ulquiorra-san and Grimmjow-san duking it out on the (beach) volleyball court.

The mental image of Ichimaru-san, Stark-san, Nnoitra-san, Szayel-san and Aizen-sama, sitting around an oval table (which strangely resembles the one at which they have meetings) and fighting over who got to Mayfair first, and how the dice are actually faulty or loaded, is simply too much, and she collapses in a fit of hysterical giggles. They really need a little more color in their lives. They're all so boring. It would be great to take a picture of that. She can just imagine the shocked look on Kurosaki-kun's face.

There is a knock on the door, and Orihime gets up from the couch happily, getting ready for lunch, all her ideas spinning around in her head. It is sad that they don't let her prepare her own lunch though. She didn't quite get how red bean paste with noodle might be considered as her being suicidal. And besides, why would she want to kill herself? There is no point in that anyway. Kurosaki-kun and the others would arrive eventually, so it would be best if she stays alive until then. You would think that for how intelligent Aizen-sama is supposed to be, he hasn't realised this yet. Silly Aizen-sama.

And it is such that when the Cuatro Espada opens the door, he finds himself face to face with a woman with an enormously large smile on her face, giggling slightly. (Something that is not supposed to happen, because she is supposed to be collapsed in a little heap in the corner sobbing her eyes out from the lack of contact with real people (He's an Espada. He doesn't really count.) and whatever it is that humans need.)

He blinks. What the hell?


End file.
